Cursed Gold
by Emirabel
Summary: What if Jack had a daughter named Anastasia? But she was taken away at age six when Barbossa marooned Jack on a deserted island. Eight years later Jack finds himself in Port Royal only to find his daughter as Gov. Swann's adopted daughter.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1

The Dream

It was a foggy day as two girls looked out to the sea. One was older than the other, the older girl went by the name Elizabeth .The younger girl went by the name Anastasia. They both looked out into the fog and sang:

_**"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho**_

_** We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot**_

_** Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

_** Yo ho, yo ho**_

_** A pirate's life for me.**_

_** We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack**_

_** Drink up-"**_

They were interrupted when a superstitious sailor put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Making Elizabeth gasp Anastasia just giggled at her reaction. "Quiet misses, cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them to us, do you?" Before he could say anything else Norrington came up and said "Mr. Gibbs, that'll do."

"They were singing about pirates" Mr. Gibbs replied. While Norrington told the Elizabeth how bad pirates are, Anastasia wandered away from the group. As Governor Swann was going over to Elizabeth, his daughter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy staring at her. He sees her looking at him and quickly looks away. She smiles to herself and makes her way over to the boy. "Hi what's your name" she asks the boy when she gets there. "Jayson Xander" he replied. "My name is Anastasia Lovely." she says with a smile.

Before they could say anything else they heard Elizabeth shout "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Everybody except Jayson runs to the side of the boat.

"Man overboard!" Norrington yells. "Man the ropes, fetch a hook. Haul him aboard!" He said to the men to get the boy on board. The girls were startled when they heard Mr. Gibbs exclaim

"Mary, mother of God,"

Everybody looked up and saw what was left of a Merchants ship. It was up in flames as it slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea. "What happened here?" demanded Governor Swann.

"Most likely the powder magazine, merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington tried to explain. As parts of the ship fall due to the fire Anastasia begins to wonder if pirates did this.

"I think pirates did this." Anastasia exclaims. "I agree with Anastasia. It has to be pirates."

Governor Swann chuckled. "Pirates? There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington orders the crew.

Elizabeth, Anastasia and Governor Swann stood at the map table where the men placed the boy. "Girls, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Please take care of him." Governor Swann tells the girls as he begins to walk away.

Jayson walks over to the table to see the boy. "Has he done anything yet?" he asks Anastasia. "No, not yet anyways" "oh ok." Elizabeth ran hand through the boy's hair, and jumped when the boy grabbed her hand gasping for air. Anastasia and Jayson jumped and went over to Elizabeth to see what was going on.

"It's ok," Elizabeth tells him "my name is Elizabeth Swann and this is Anastasia Lovely and Jayson Xander"

"Will Turner" the boy replies after a moment. "We're all watching over you, Will." Then Will faints knowing that he was safe. Elizabeth grabs the chain that was hanging around his neck and pulled it. Revealing a gold medallion with a skull engraved on it. Anastasia gasped at the sight of it and whispered in horror _"Oh no!"_ Elizabeth looks up at her in confusion, before she could ask her what was the matter Norrington came by them and asked "Has he said anything?"

Elizabeth turns around quickly hiding the medallion behind her back saying "His name is William Turner. That's all that we found out."

Norrington nods and says "Take him below" The men moved forward doing what they were told to do. Anastasia went towards the side of the boat and saw what she thought she'll ever see again, a ship with tattered black sails.

Anastasia woke up from her dream in a cold sweat. She quickly looks around her room and sighed. _The maids aren't here yet._ She gets out of her bed and goes to her desk, where on top lays a beautiful necklace with a golden bird hangs from the chain. She quickly put the necklace on and goes back on the bed just as the maids come in.

"What would you like to wear today Miss Lovely?" One of the maids asks as she enters the room. "Surprise me, since I am going to the ceremony today"

Anastasia was wearing an olive green detailed dress with a brown front. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, with her golden necklace around her neck. As she walked down the stairs she saw Will and Jayson standing in the room, she guessed that they were waiting for Governor Swann her best friend's father.

Just as she got there Governor Swann came to inspect the sword that Will and Jayson made for Norrington's promotion ceremony.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Swann told his daughter as she descended the stairs. "Will!" Elizabeth calls happily. "It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." she announces. "About me?" he asked in surprise, while Governor Swann didn't look pleased at all.

"Yes, but is that entirely for you to-"Governor Swann tried to say before she cut him off saying

"About the day we met, do you remember?" It seemed to Anastasia that both she and Elizabeth had the same dream, weird.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will replies "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asks Will. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Elizabeth's face fell at his answer. "There, you see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." Governor Swann told his daughter. "We really must be going.

Elizabeth looks up at Will with a displeased look saying "Good day Mr. Turner, come on Ana let's go to the carriage." Elizabeth tells Anastasia as she pulls her away. "Good bye, Will!" Ana calls to Will with a wave. "Don't worry Lizzie you'll get him soon" Anastasia told Elizabeth when they go into the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue and the Escape

**I sooooo sorry that I hadn't updated in a long time I just had major writer's block. But here I am now with a brand new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! But I wish I did, and that would be awesome! I only own Anastasia Lovely and Jayson Xander.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

The Rescue and the Escape

Anastasia's POV

_Wow, this is so boring. _I thought _who would want to watch a person swing a sword around anyways? I would rather be on an adventure!_ "Lizzie, I'm going to the dock for some 'fresh air'. Ok?" "Fine. Just don't come running back to me when they catch you, _again._" Lizzie tells me. "Oh I won't, I _promise._" I looked around to see if anyone was watching then I just slinked away. _First I'm going to change out of this dress into something more comfortable._ I ran (well tried to) back to the mansion and quietly went up the stairs to my room. Luckily no one saw me which was a good thing. I went over to my bed and underneath it was a plain, medium sized trunk. I pulled it out, opened it and took out a ruffled crème shirt, a pair of brown trousers and a pair of black leather boots. I quickly put them on and checked to see if the necklace was still around my neck, thankfully it was still there.

Quickly I left the mansion and headed towards the docks. As I reached the docks out of the corner of my eye I saw Murtogg and Mullroy talking with a strange man (who oddly looked _very_ familiar) aboard the _Interceptor_. This could mean that the strange man was up to no good. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud splash come from the battlements. All I could think of was _Elizabeth_, because earlier she was complaining about the corset she was wearing. So she probably fell off the battlements when Norrington was talking to her (long story tell later).Then I heard a second splash and looked over and saw that the man had dived into the water. I don't know why, but I found myself diving into the water also. So I started swimming towards Elizabeth wanting to help, because she's is like a sister to me. We reached her at the same time and tried to carry her up to the surface, but the dress was too heavy. So we took the dress off and we finally got back up to the surface and to the docks and saw that Murtogg and Mullroy running towards us. "Miss Anastasia, what are you doing here?" Mullroy asks me. "Saving my best friend, duh." Suddenly Murtogg exclaims "She's not breathing!" _Oh no _I thought to myself the man pulls out a knife and rips open her corset and tosses it to Murtogg.

"I never thought of that." Mullroy says in awe. "Clearly you _never _been to Singapore." The man replies as Elizabeth starts coughing up water. I looked over to the man to say 'thank you' for helping me save her, but when I went to say it he was staring at me like he _knew_ me. Then it hit me, I know who this man is….. he's my _father_. But before I could say anything to confirm his suspicions Norrington came up and pointed his sword to his throat saying "On your feet." As he slowly rose up I followed as Gov. Swann runs up to help Elizabeth up. He looks over at Murtogg who was holding her corset, said person then realized what he was holding and hides it behind him and points to my father. Gov. Swann looks over at him and says "shoot him." But Elizabeth then jumps in saying "Father! Commodore, do you really intend on killing my rescuer?" Hesitantly Norrington looks at my father before sheathing his sword, "I believe thanks are in order." Norrington says while putting his hand out to my father so he could shake it. He looked at Norrington's hand then at me, I shook my head mouthing _'don't do it, don't do it.'_ He looked back at Norrington's hand and took it, I face palmed. Norrington took his hand and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the letter _'P' _burned on the skin. "Had a brush with East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" I saw the man gulp as he heard Gov. Swann give the order to hang him. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington orders. He then pulled the sleeve higher to show a tattoo of a sparrow flying over the sunset.

"Well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington asked. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." I heard Jack say and I just rolled my eyes. After that I just ignored them as they were talking about commandeering ships. Then suddenly Mullroy handed Jack's effects over to Norrington saying "these are his, sir." Jack went to grab them, but Norrington took them away from his grasp. Norrington just started to inspect Jack's effects, "No additional shots nor powder," he begins as he was looking at Jack's pistol. "A compass that doesn't point north." Jack looked like he was going to protest, but Norrington just ignored him. He unsheathed the sword, inspected it and sheathed it saying "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I ever heard of." he retorts to Jack. "But you _have _heard of me." Jack replies back with a smirk. I just had to laugh at that, because the look on Norrington's face was _priceless_. But I wished that I didn't do that because everyone looked at me Norrington just then realized I was there.

"Anastasia!"

"What?"

"You should've been at the ceremony!" he exclaims. "Oh that, um I was. It's just that I had to get some fresh air before it ended." I explained "Oh." Just then Gillette came back with irons to on Jack and starts to take him away. "Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth protested following them with me trailing behind her trying to help her and Jack out. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" she continues. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington calmly replies. "Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack had to put in; I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Indeed" Norrington agrees. The next thing that happened, it came so fast I didn't know what was going on. One moment Elizabeth was right next to me and another she's by Jack with his chain around her neck. "No don't shoot!" Gov. Swann exclaims as the guards go to shoot Jack. "I knew you'd warm up to me." he says to Gov. Swann and Norrington. "Commodore, my effects please. And my hat." Jack orders. Everyone just stood there like they didn't know what to do. "For crying out loud would you give him his effects!" I yelled out while grabbing them to and giving them to him. "Thank you." He says to me and then to Elizabeth "it is Elizabeth, isn't it?" "It's Miss Swann" she replies disgustedly. "Miss Swann would u be _so_ kind." He begins wanting her to put his effects on him. "Come, come, we don't have all day." he continues grabbing his pistol to her head while turning her around. "Now if you'll be very kind." he says to her. I rolled my eyes again as I watched Elizabeth put his effects on him muttering "You're despicable" with him replying with something like "Sticks and stones, love." When she's done he then turns her back around to face us, "Gentlemen," he begins looking at the guards, Norrington, and Gov. Swann. "Maladies," he continued looking at me and Elizabeth. "You will _always_ remember this," he says as he begins to back up. "As the day you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Then he pushes Elizabeth into Norrington and Gov. Swann before turning to grab a rope and kick a latch that sends him flying into the air. Also causing a cannon to drop onto the dock scattering everyone but me. I couldn't help but to laugh as he goes in circles screaming and yelling as the guards tried to shoot at him. Landing on a wooden plank he looks around and swings his chain on the rope next to him. As he begins to slide down the rope the guards starts to run in his direction. He then lands on an opposite dock and starts running as soon as he lands while the guards start to shoot at him again.

As I turned to watch him run away I knew where he would be running to if he wanted to get those irons off. _The Blacksmiths. Oh I just hope that Will and Jayson isn't there they might rip his throat out._ I thought to myself as I made my way to the Blacksmiths.

**Again I am SOOOO sorry that haven't updated in a long time. It was just that I had a lot of schoolwork to get done. But I hoped you liked this chapter, and I might have the third chapter up soon. And please REVIEW because they might help boost my confidence in my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Battle in the Blacksmiths

**Before I get to the story I want to thank everyone who has either reviewed or added this story to their favorites, because it means so much to me. BooperLover and menono1011 you're right I should've kept it hidden a bit longer. Oh and menono1011 thanks for the tip it will help me a lot.**

**And without any further ado I present chapter! Enjoy! ^-^ P.S this chapter is going to be Ana's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own Ana and Jayson. **

Chapter 3

The Battle in the Blacksmiths

I just arrived when I see Jack slip into the Blacksmiths _I knew it _I thought to myself.

So I continued walking towards the building in a somewhat giddy mood. I walked in trying and succeeded to be silent and to see Jack walking up to Mr. Brown. Laughing quietly I watched Jack poke Mr. Brown and cringe away waiting for a reaction.

Frowning he goes to turn around but suddenly swings back around yelling "WHOA!" After seeing no reaction he turns around to see me at the door.

"It's amazing how I somehow knew you'd be here." I tell him.

"Well I have to get theses off" he replies referring to the chains while picking up a hammer.

"Oh, ok. You're lucky I know my way around the Blacksmiths." I reply taking the hammer from him and setting it down on the anvil.

I walk towards the donkey and coax it to move with a sugar cube. As the donkey begins to move the gears above me begin to move.

"Put the chain up there and it should snap free"

"So how have you been in the past 8 years, Anastasia?" he asks me as he hangs from the gear.

"Good. I have mastered sword fighting, and my best friends are Elizabeth Swann and Jayson Xander."

"You're best friends with the Governor's daughter? Amazing!" he exclaims as I mention that I was friends with Elizabeth.

"Yes, yes I am." I reply with a smirk.

Just as he snapped the chain we hear the door creak open to revel Will. Turning to tell Jack to hide, but he was already gone.

"Oh, hello Anastasia." He greets as he walks over to the donkey to check on it.

"Hi Will, have you seen Jayson?" I reply.

"Last I saw him; he was looking for you to tell you to be careful. Because there's a pirate on the loose." He answers.

"When am I not?" I respond with a laugh.

"I don't know…" Will begins laughing with me but trails off as he spots the hammer on the anvil, and curiously walks over.

"That's not where I left you." Looking at the hammer with curiosity.

_Oops. _

Looking over at the table next to the anvil Will spies Jack's hat, reaching to grab it the flat of Jack's slaps his hand.

"You're the one they're hunting, the pirate." Will spats as Jack slides out of the shadows.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asks Will puzzled.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will replies as I watch the exchange between them.

"Ah well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you excuse me," Jack says as he turns toward the door. Will pulls out his own sword challenging Jack, they cross swords.

"Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" He asks Will.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will retorts back.

"Only a little"

They start fighting as I look on in fear for both Jack and Will.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form, but how's your footwork?" Jack says as he steps forward with Will stepping back.

"Very good, now I step again. Ta." Jack says stepping again.

He then sheaths his sword and makes his way towards the door once more, but as he reaches the door Will then throws his sword embedding it into the door barring the way out. Jack looks at the sword like _'Whoa that was __too__ close' _ he starts tugging and pulling on it to get it free, but to no avail.

"That's a _wonderful_ trick, except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." He says to Will after failing to pull the sword out of the door. At that Will pulls out a sword with a heated tip, and they begin fighting once again. Instead of just watching them duel to the death I grab a sword that I made myself, and ran towards them to try to stop them.

"Anastasia you should stay out of this." They told me in union. They look at each other in surprise, just the look on their faces made it clear that they were wondering why the other person knew me. That made Will mad, and started the sword fight once again with sparks flying.

"Who makes all of these?" Jack asks referring to the swords on the wall.

"Me and Jayson do, and we practice with three hours a day!" Will replies

"Hey, don't forget that I practice with you!" I yell at Will.

"Really?" Jack asks me, I nodded.

"You and that Jayson kid need to find yourselves a girl, mate!" he says turning his attention back to Will. They do a move that brings them face to face, "Or perhaps the reason you two practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and is incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not eunuch, are you?" he asks in a worried tone. I just laughed at that, and earned myself a pointed look from Will which made me stop.

"We practice three hours a day so that when we meet a pirate, we can _kill_ it!" he shouts doubling his efforts with two swords.

"What about you? Do you want to kill a pirate?" Jack asks me while deflecting Will's attacks.

"Not really, I think it's not right to kill a man that didn't do anything to you" I replied as Will rolled his eyes at me because he knew that I wouldn't want to kill a pirate. _But _every time we practice he tries to change my mind by telling about how _"vile"_ they are, but that never works.

"You would say that." Will says tried with his efforts to change my mind. They continued the swordfight jumping onto a cart that swats underneath them. Will then hooks one of the swords in the irons hanging from Jack's wrist and throws it up so that it embedded itself in the beam above them disarming him in the process, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart.

Jack the uses his body weight to get the sword out of the beam and falls back down on the cart just as Will climbed back on the cart, resulting in throwing Will into the rafters above them. As Will landed in the rafters he cuts free a heavy sack that sends Jack flying onto the rafters with him. They start fighting jumping beam to beam.

"You boys better get back down here before you get hurt, and settle your differences like civilized men!" I shout at them worried that they might fall, they just continued to fight as I sat down on a barrel in a huff arms crossed. Jack loses his sword and he grabs rope and slides back down to the ground, as Will follows Jack blinds him with sand and pulls out his pistol when Will moves to protect his eyes.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate" Jack replies smugly.

I froze, my eyes wide thinking _certainly he wouldn't shoot Will, he only has one shot. _As I thought of the day that Jack's traitorous first mate marooned him on the island with only one shot. I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard soldiers trying to break the door down. Apparently Jack heard them too, because he tries to get Will to move out of the way, but Will being stubborn as he is wouldn't move out of the way to let Jack go.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a bottle crashes down on Jack's head knocking him unconscious, just as the soldiers broke through the door and started to pile in. Norrington comes in with Jayson behind him, when Jayson sees me he runs over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, but I don't think he is." I reply referring to Jack's unconscious from.

"Well of course Mr. Brown hit him on the head. He's going to be out cold for a few hours." He replies as I look back over to Norrington who was saying:

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away."

As the soldiers move to take Jack away Jayson suggested that he should take me back to the mansion. I agreed, but I was worried that if I didn't free Jack soon he'd be hung for piracy.

~~~~~3~~~~~

Later that night I suck out of the mansion to go to visit Will and Jayson at the Blacksmiths. I arrived to see them working on a couple of swords.

"Hey" I greet them as I enter.

"Oh, hey Ana" Jayson says as he turns to greet me.

"Hi Anastasia" Will greets as he too turns to greet me.

"I'm just seeing how you guys are, because of what happened earlier."

"Oh, we're fine." Will replies for the both of them.

"Are we going to practice tomorrow?" I ask feeling that we might need more practice for an adventure I feel that coming on.

"Maybe, I don' know for sure with all the work that me and Jayson needs to do."

Suddenly something didn't seem right and we all looked out the window at the deserted street. Then cannon fire was heard, and Jayson and Will starts grabbing assorts of weapons alike. I go to grab my sword also, but Jayson stopped me.

"I think that it's better if you stay here, because you already had enough excitement for the day."

"Fine" I reluctantly replied.

I waited as they headed out to the street, then I ran to the window to see the crew of the _Black Pearl_ swarming the town streets.

"Oh please, like I'm going to miss a chance to get revenge on the crew of the _Black Pearl_."

I say out loud to myself as went to grab my sword and headed out the door.

~~~~~3~~~~~

**A/N Sorry that it has been a very long time since I last updated, please don't be mad at me I just haven't found the time to update with all the school work I have to do. I'm not sure when I'm going to update again I hope that it is soon. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I put a lot of work into it. And please review it means a lot to me it just brightens my day when I see that someone reviewed. **

**Thanks,**

**Lynx ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Under Attack and More Escapin

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait, I had lots important school stuff. But have no fear, I **_**will**_** finish this story. And without further ado I now present the fourth chapter of Cursed Gold. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Under Attack and More Escaping

Jayson's POV

I was just running around battling and defeating pirates while trying to keep the towns people safe. Will's doing the same, but at the moment he was facing a pirate who had a smoking bomb.

_It's a good thing he has me watching his back, _I thought as I threw my sword at a sign above the pirate. Thus cutting the rope letting the sign swing into the pirate sending flying him into a window.

Will looked around to see who did it, until he saw me and ran over to me.

"Thanks, and nice shot." He says as he got to me.

"No problem, remember I got your back." I replied.

"I owe you one." Will promised.

"Not at all." I waved him off as he made his way through the pirates.

Then suddenly a pirate came running up to me screaming like a madman, I easily cut him down. Somewhere through the mess of pirates I saw a flash of familiar light brown hair.

_I knew she wouldn't stay back at the Blacksmith it's just like her not to miss a good fight._

That was the last thing I saw before a pirate ran up to me hitting me over the head with a bottle knocking me unconscious.

~4~

Ana's POV (for the rest of the chapter)

As I finish fighting the pirate I was battling, I looked up just in time to see Jayson get knocked out by a pirate. In concern I ran over to him slashing at any pirate who got in my way.

"Jayson! Jayson wake up!" I say as tried to wake him up, but it was useless.

So I dragged him out of harm's way so he wouldn't get hurt in any way. While doing that I hear a scream that sounded like Elizabeth. I look over to where the scream came from and saw Pintel and Ragetti carrying her towards the _Black Pearl._ Upon seeing me and Will she yells out:

"Will! Anastasia!"

I look over to where she saw Will and saw him try to get to her, but a pirate jumped in front of him. Will stopped in confusion, and I wanted to scream at him because you _never_ stop when fighting anyone. I just stood from where I dragged Jayson watching him like he was stupid or something, until I saw the same pirate that had knocked Jayson out and knocked him out too.

I ran over to him and dragged him over to where I had dragged Jayson to, and started to run over to the jailhouse to see if jack had gotten out or something. As I got there I was stopped by two familiar looking pirates from the time I was on the seas with Jack.

"Well lookie here, it's the little lost sparrow that lost her way." One of them says seeing me.

"Why do you bother, Twigg?" I retort.

"Awww… isn't that sweet the little birdie remembers me!" Twigg sarcastically exclaims.

"Shut up" I spat as I pushed past them.

They just laughed as they walked away.

"Jack, Jack are you in here?" I whispered as I descended the stairs.

"Where else would I be?" came the tired reply.

"Well knowing you, you would've found a way out," I replied.

"Well apparently I haven't" he shoots back me.

Before I could say anything else I saw the big hole in the cell next to Jack's, and ran over to it.

"The _Black Pearl_ is leaving…" I began till I realized that they still have Elizabeth.

"And they have Elizabeth!" I finish as I ran out leaving a confused Jack behind.

I was just about to reach Will and Jayson when one of the remaining pirates came up to me and knocked me out.

~4~

I woke up the next morning to see a very worried Jayson looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, my hurts a little but I'll be fine." I replied rubbing my head.

Then I remembered what happened last night.

"The pirates!" I exclaimed.

"What about them?"

"They have Elizabeth!" I nearly yelled as I scrambled over to where Will was still lying unconscious.

"Will! Will! Wake up they have Elizabeth!" I cried trying to wake him up.

As soon as I said that the pirates had Elizabeth, he jumped up and headed to where Governor Swann and Norrington would be. Me and Jayson looked at each other before we to catch up to Will.

~4~

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will shouted as we arrived.

"We've got to save her!" I added.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington ordered in a bored voice.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will exclaimed refusing to move from his spot.

"And where do you suppose we start?" Governor Swann asked desperate to find any leads that might help save Elizabeth.

"If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it." He continued.

"Captain Jack Sparrow could help, after all it was _his_ _ship_ to begin with." I tell them.

"And you would know that _how_?" Norrington asked me interested that I may know more about the _Pearl_.

Will and Jayson looked at me with surprise wondering how I knew that. I took a breath wondering how I was going to tell them that I was Jack's daughter.

"Because I was there when Captain Barbossa betrayed my father." I began shakily.

"And who may your father might be?" he asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." I replied shaking visibly but standing tall with my head held high.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room yelled in disbelief.

"Governor Swann, do you remember the night you found me?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes I do. I found you all alone in the port before we left for here." He replied remembering.

~F~

_A younger Anastasia sat on the docks dripping wet as she watched her father's beloved _Pearl _sailed away with Barbossa at the wheel and her father marooned on an island far away. Shivering she hugged her knees as she began to sob for everything she'd lost._

"_Why are you crying" a man's voice asked her._

_She spun around to Governor Swann behind her with her eyes wide in fear. _

"_Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." Governor Swann tells her._

"_I…I…I want my Daddy!" she sobbed clutching on to him._

"_Where is he?" another voice asked. _

_She turned to see a girl bit older than her come up to stand next to Governor Swann._

"_Very far away." She replied sobbing meekly._

"_It's alright you can stay with us, can't she father?" the girl asked Governor Swann._

"_Of course she can." He replied._

"_Great! My name's Elizabeth, what's yours?" Elizabeth asked her._

"_Ana… Ana… Anastasia." She says trying to stop crying._

"_Come on Anastasia we'll have lots of fun together" Elizabeth tells Anastasia taking her hand and leading toward the ship heading for Port Royal as Anastasia just nodded._

~F~

"You found me when Barbossa had me swim from the ship to the shore." I tell them remembering as well.

"How come you didn't tell us before?" Gov. Swann asked me.

"I was afraid of what you might do if I did." I replied.

"We could make a deal with him and he'll lead us to it!" Will interrupted obviously shocked that Jack was my father and didn't hear my story.

"No. Didn't you hear what Anastasia said? They betrayed Sparrow and so they left him in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." Norrington says without emotion.

My heart fell, I was really hoping that my confession would help free Jack. I left before I could hear anything else, tears starting to swell in my eyes.

"Hey," I looked over to Jayson had followed me out.

"You alright?" he asked as he came closer.

"Not really, because one my father is going to be hanged tomorrow and I can't do anything about it." I replied the tears finally falling.

Before I knew it I was pulled into hug by Jayson holding me tightly. I hugged back as more tears fell sobbing like I did the night Gov. Swann found me.

"It's alright, we'll figure something out. I _promise._" He told me seriously.

"What? You're not mad at me for not telling that my father was Jack Sparrow before now?" I asked pulling back confused.

"Naw, everyone has secrets. Besides I did promise that'd be with you no matter what happens." He replies sincerely.

"Thanks." I mumbled burying my face in his shoulder once more.

Just then Will came up to us and looked at me. I pulled back from Jayson's hug and went up to him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No," he said after a while. "I'm just shocked that you kept that from us, but I understand why you did it."

I sighed before nodding glad that he wasn't mad at for keeping such a big secret from him, especially since he hated pirates so much.

"Ok, follow me. I have a plan." Will says walking away.

Me and Jayson followed him until I realized where were headed, and I ran head towards the jailhouse with a flare of hope. I reached the jailhouse and descended the stairs as quietly as possible only to see Jack trying to pick the lock with an old bone.

"Hey." I began startling him in the process.

"Don't do that!" he shouted just realizing that it was me.

"Do what?" I asked smirking knowing exactly what he meant.

"Sneak up on me." He replied as he continued to 'pick' the lock.

"Oh…" I say still smirking.

Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Jack quickly stopped what he was doing and laid down feigning sleep. I rolled my eyes as he forgotten to take the bone out of the lock.

"You Sparrow," Will began.

"Aye" he replied.

"Are you familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?" Will asked him.

I face palmed annoyed that he only listened enough to hear that Jack was my father. Jack looked from Will to Jayson then to me and raised an eyebrow as if to say _'Didn't you tell them?' _I only shrugged as did try, but Will being too stubborn he didn't hear that it was Jack's ship to begin with.

"I've heard of it." He says looking back at Will.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asks impatiently.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asks him now sitting up with his hands behind him.

Seeing the blank looks from Will and Jayson he continues…

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an Island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

_Will you are an idiot for not listening to me!_

"He's got to know where it is." Jayson says casting a glance over at me, hearing me muttering about Will being an idiot for not listening to me.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place." Will says wanting Jack to tell us where it was.

"Well of course Isla de Muerta is a real place." I say still irritated at him for not listening to me earlier.

"Where is it?" Will asks Jack wanting him to answer.

"Why ask me and not Anastasia?" Jack asks studying his nails and looking up at me.

"Because you're a pirate!" Jayson replies, I shoot a pointed look at him. Seeing the look I gave him he smiles sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry', I shrugged it off letting it slide this time.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack questioned.

"Never!" Jayson and Will shouted at the same time, I just giggled at the typical reply.

"They took Miss Swann." Will continued

"Oh! So it's that you found a girl." Jack says now sitting up fully with a grin.

"I see, well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart. You're going to have to it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me." He continued.

"We could get you out of here." Will stated, me and Jayson looked at each other before smiling knowing what he was thinking.

"How's that the key's run off." Jack remarks nodding down the hall meaning the prison dog who always has the keys.

"We helped build these cells," Jayson began as I helped Will grab a bench and placed it underneath bars.

"These are half pin-barrel hinges." I continued.

"With the leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will finished.

"What are your names?" Jack asks looking at Will and Jayson.

"Jayson Xavier." Jayson replies hesitantly not sure if he could trust him yet.

"Will Turner," Will responds before looking at me.

"And you don't need to pretend that you don't know Ana, because she told us who you are to her." He continues still looking at me before looking back at Jack.

Jack looked at me startled, surprised that I'd tell them. Because the way Will and Jayson reacted to the question he asked about them turning pirate made it clear that they _hated_ pirates, and to learn that their best friend's father was a pirate must be horrifying for them. So why tell them?

"I trust them." I told him as though reading his mind.

Jack nodded at that before changing the subject.

"That'd be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name, no doubt named after your father, eh?" he asked Will.

"Yes." Will answered.

"Uh-huh, well I've changed me mind." Jack begins.

"If you spring me from this cell I swear on the pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he asks holding out his hand.

Will take his hand and shakes it "Agreed"

"Agreed" Jack nods.

"Get me out!"

Jayson and Will lifts the door with the bench me and Will had put under the door. The door falls to the ground with a loud clang.

"Hurry! Someone will have heard that." Will says quickly as he heads out the door Jayson following behind him.

"Not without my effects!" Jack says going for them.

"So tell me again why you've told them?" Jack asks me as we followed Will and Jayson out.

"They're my best friends, and I also thought that it would help release you. But it didn't." I replied.

"You told Governor Swann too?!" he asked me in shock.

"He is a very understanding person, but Norrington didn't do anything to release you either." I responded.

"You him too?!" he asked me again in even more shock.

"Oh can we just move on! They didn't do anything when I told them, they were only _very_ shocked." I told him wanting to get on with Elizabeth's rescue.

"Alright, but we are going to talk about this later." He told me seriously as we hurried after Will and Jayson.

*~Chapter 4 End~*

A/N: I'm sorry to tell you this but I might have to put this story away and back on my shelf of things to finish later. Again I'm sorry but due to all the things happening in my life like surviving my first year of High School has made it hard for me to find time to write. I hope that soon I will get a chance to finish the story, but I'm afraid that it probably won't happen till later on this year. I'll tell you this, my amazing readers, my heart is broken because I have to do this but I have to.

I'm sorry. =(

~Dreamer


End file.
